The Four Elements
by six samurai of dragon order
Summary: They all left Earth and took different paths in the stars. They all found a new start on different worlds. They grew and evolved. Now, they come home to help those who stayed behind, and save them from the growing darkness.
1. Timeline

**Anything related to anything in real life is false, I'm just using them, and it is not how they really are.**

 **You will also find that some of the stuff you read will be close to some of the stuff from 'Affinity Effect', I used it as a small guide in some parts. Don't hate me! Please note that some stuff you see as similar is cannon.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **2066:** Several nuclear missiles are launched from Germany to countries around the world. Targets include: China, Africa, much of Europe, and other parts of the world. Nukes are not lunched at North and South American because they are too far and could be easily shot down.

Four nukes hit china before they know what is going on. The cities: Hong Kong, Nanjing, Shanghai, and Beijing all cease to exist. Two hit areas in African, and 10 more hit military centers around Germany, stopping any immediate counter attack.

Not even hours after the nukes hit, the president of Germany declares war on the Denmark, Poland, Netherlands, and others. It is also found out in the following weeks that he is a Nazi supporter, along with many other in high government positions. The few who aren't mysteriously disappear.

With the nukes hitting many of their military bases, no one can stop Germany from annexing several places around them.

 **2067:** Canada, USA, Mexico, and South American stay neutral in the war, dealing with their own problems.

After regrouping their military from the nuclear attack, France, Italy, Poland, and others launch an attack against German forces and bring a halt to their campaign, if only for a short while.

Messages are sent to Russia and China asking for aid in the war.

Near the end of the year, help arrives in the form of several battalions of infantry and squads of heavy tanks. While not a very amount of forces, it is enough to begin the push against German forces and begin winning this war.

Messages are sent around the globe asking for help, many respond, others don't.

 **2068:** German forces have been pushed back all the way to the capital, and in a last ditch effort, the last of Germany's nuclear arsenal is launched. Hidden silos, nuclear subs, and stealth bombers fire the nukes they have at predetermined targets around the globe. While many are shot down, many still hit home.

Every country in the world is hit at least once, with the larger countries getting hit twice.

Germany's leadership is destroyed and the country collapses into chaos.

 **2069:** Due to the untold damage done by the war, massive amount of people have to flee their homes. This displaces tens of millions of people seeking a new place to live. Much of Europe, Russia, China, and Africa plus other parts of the worlds, attempt to control the flow of refugees, but lose control fast.

Mass civilian uprisings causes governments to deploy their military forces to quell the population.

 **2071:** Humanitarian efforts start around the world, it puts terrible cost on the world's resources.

 **2074:** As the years go on and the governments of the world struggles to maintain control, it becomes increasingly clear that the damage done by the nuclear bombs, wasn't done. The excessive amount of greenhouse gasses released by the bombs exploding has accelerated the climate change and melted parts of the polar ice caps, rising the sea level by several dozen feet.

Coastal regions around the world are affected the most by the loss of the much needed fertile lands.

 **2076:** Brazil, seeing its neighbors in their weaken state from both the bombing and the rising sea levels, invade and conquer the rest of the continent in only a few months and rename themselves Brasilia.

Still recovering from the war, the rest of the world is unable to do anything, and in response to the war, diplomatic relations around the world collapse overnight. The governments of the world turn their focus inward to deal with the numerous problems that plague their people, cutting off their borders and using their militaries to stop anyone from crossing them.

 **2078:** With the rising seas becoming a common threat, Australia, the Pacific archipelagos, New Zealand and the major South Asia nations united to form the Commonwealth of the pacific, better known as Polystralia. Their powers grow quickly and make heavy use of the sea for trading.

A movement begins in Indian with a woman named Kavitha Thakur, who seeks to change the world.

 **2079:** The movement in Indian has spread to Pakistan. Indian and Pakistan undergo one of the greatest cultural transformations that a civilization has undertaken, becoming culturally dynamic, indomitably optimistic, and cleverly resourceful. The two countries combine into one and is called the Kavitha Protectorate in name of the one who started it.

 **2081:** The first ever African Union is made following talks that have been going on for the past decade, combining all of African into one. They focus on continental self-reliance, traditional values of communalism, and a newly-developed sense of shared destiny. They quickly become a major food exporter for the world using their vast lands.

Russia collapses under the economic strain and reform with a few other close countries into the Slavic Federation.

In response to all the rising powers, what remains of the European Union join together into a new government called Franco-Iberia. Germany is allowed in when most soldiers were found to be just following orders and the people didn't want the war.

A large amount of knowledge and culture was lost during the war, Franco-Iberia does not wish for something like that to ever happen again and dedicates themselves to persevering the cultures of the world.

 **2082:** The most powerful businessmen and women in America find the incompetents of the government to be unacceptable, and create the American Reclamation Corporation (ARC) to correct that problem. By using blackmail, bribery, assassination, threats, and backroom deals, the ARC overthrows the US government in months and puts in place a puppet.

ARC spends the next two years taking over both Mexico and Canada.

The Kavitha Protectorate approach Polystralia with talks of trade and a partnership. After a few months of talk to iron out the details, a deal is made. The deal becomes known as the H Pact.

 **2083:** China, Mongolian, North and South Korea, and Japan come together and form the Pan-Asian Cooperative (PAC). They become known as the industrial powerhouse of the world.

 **2412:** It is discovered that the earth is nearing its inflection point; a point where there will not be enough resources on earth to send people into space.

This discovery kick starts a space race between the various world powers as each begins a project known as the Seeding. Each power chooses a planet in secret with hopes that each other is going to a different planet and won't interfere with their plans.

However, while all the other powers go at it alone, the Protectorate and Polystralia come together and agree to go to the same planet. Their deep bond of working together for centuries, support this.

To get to their destination in any reasonable time frame, nuclear pulse technology (perfected 80 years ago) is used to propel the spacecraft through space. Such technology would propel the crafts at an unheard of speed of 10% the speed of light (29,979,245.8 m/s).

However, to reach such speeds for the entire trip, they would need to expend nearly all of their fuel to do so. To counteract this, Magnetic sails will be used inside the solar systems to save fuel and slowdown in their chosen system, otherwise they would be going too fast to stop. They would likely need to travel once around the system to slow down enough.

 **2420:** In a shocking move, the ARC releases the classified data on the planets that everyone has chosen for their Seeding project, expect their own. This act cements the ARC as the best at espionage. All other nations become weary of the corporate.

Tensions rise between the PAC and African Union as each chose the same planet, a terran class planet called Eden. Tensions also rise between Slavic Federation and Franco-Iberia for the same reason over a protean class planet called Pohl.

It is found that the Protectorate and Polystralia are going to a protean class world called Eta Vulpeculae, although no one is surprised. However, Brasilia, who is going to the same planet, is upset because they're going to be up against two nations instead of one. They make plans for the future.

 **2430:** Several supply lines and storages for Franco-Iberia go up in smoke. While it won't stop them from completing their spacecraft, it does set them back by years. They blame the ARC but can't find proof. They tighten their boarders and security, praying that it doesn't happen again, or else.

Unknown to them, a virus was uploaded into their computers.

 **2435:** The Protectorate and Polystralia are the first to launch their ships, with the Protectorate somehow having their still alive leader Kavitha on board. Everyone steps up production, so as not to be left behind.

 **2440:** African Union and PAC are next to launch, racing each other to Pohl.

Near the end of the year, the Slavic Federation launches as well, much to the annoyance of the ARC and Franco-Iberia, with each wanting to go to the same planet.

 **2443:** The ARC and Brasilia are finally able to launch their spacecraft, each hoping to caught up to the others.

 **2450:** After many delays, Franco-Iberia is able to launch their craft.

After a few months in stasis pods, the spacecraft arrives at its destination. The people wake up and look outside to see their new home, only to find a dirty red planet instead of the lush green world they were expecting. The people are confused about what is going on, and start to talk about what is happening. Some believe that they went to the wrong planet, while others believe that it's the same planet, but destroyed. A few check the navigational data to find out what is going on. They find that they are in fact at Mars. Looking through the systems, they find a virus in the computers that changed their destination from Pohl to here. The virus also deleted all other navigational data in the computer. They destroy the virus shortly after.

They contemplate their next move. In order to head to Pohl now, they would need to return to earth to reacquire the navigational data, but with all the data gone from the systems, they would need to input new data for the auto pilot to work, which would take some time.

They could also set up here. While far from ideal, they are already far behind the others because of the ARC. Setting up here would give them a head start on the others, knowing they haven't even made it half way to their targets. Another advantage they would have is when they set up enough, they could connect back up with their people on earth and have supplies bought in.

The matter is put to a vote. Both sides argue of which is best, but being in the home system and being so far behind win out. With that, they commit themselves to the long process to getting the planet terraformed and ready for human living.

 **2480:** The Protectorate and Polystralia arrive at Eta Vulpeculae, awaken to find a world filled with aliens lifeforms. Not willing to anger the local wildlife, they stay clear of them.

Green clouds, duded miasma, are found covering portions of the planet. Miasma is found to be highly toxic and corrosive to nearly everything not native to the planet, expansion is carefully planned from this point forward.

 **2485:** African Union and PAC arrive at Pohl and each land on different continents. The African Union land in a large open plains area, while the PAC lands in a forest.

 **2488:** ARC arrives at Pohl to find the Slavic Federation already well established with one city done and two more on the way. However, two cities are in the tundra part of the planet, and the third one being built at the border of the plains, likely for better food production.

ARC lands near a forest. A few months later, exploders find orange-hued polycrystalline they name Firaxite. It exhibits hyper conductivity at a critical thermal point slightly below the planet's median temperature. More research is needed to ascertain its full potential.

Brasilia lands on Eta Vulpeculae and find the Protectorate and Polystralia have barely expanded at all and seem to stay clear of the local wild life. They use this to their advantage, and expand fast and if the local wild life gets in the way, they are removed.

 **2490:** PAC finds alien ruins in their territory. They began to study and it quickly leads to advances in technology. They drop many projects they have to put more people and resources into studying the ruins. Another is found the following year.

The Union is shocked that the PAC would so readily give up on their own research for alien ones. A movement takes place in the Union's borders, this movement becomes known as the Purity Affinity. This movement believes that humanity should make their own path life and that humans are sacred. They find a strange pinkest glowing rock they call Floatstone, and began studying it for new technologies.

The Protectorate and Polystralia are shocked that Brasilia is so aggressively killing the local wild life, and takes measures to stop them.

The Protectorate focuses on gathering as many of the creatures as possible and moving them to better locations, while Polystralia begins looking into ways to stop Brasilia. While they have more territory, Brasilia has a far larger military force.

Polystralia finds a large pool of green goo they dud Xenomass. Xenomass is found to be highly adaptable, research is done to see if it can be of use.

 **2495:** Massive advances are made in robotics and cybernetics as well as AI research for the ARC.

The Slavic Federation develops special satellites that help with food production. These satellites manipulate the weather to do this.

The Protectorate develop gene slicing. While basic now, they plan to add alien DNA into their own bodies to help them better survive on the planet, and help in the coming war. It is during this time that they learn that the planet is alive. More research is needed.

 **2500:** Brasilia, seeing what the others are doing, starts building its military for war.

After much research, the Xenodrome is created. Said device will allow the Protectorate to send small messages to the native lifeforms that they want to help them. Afterwards, they begin to accept them near them.

 **2505:** The Slavic Federation demands the ARC hand over all technology and Firaxite or else. When refused, they invade. Only for their first attack to be turned against them when they fall into a trap. The trap being when they were walking through a canyon a day out from an ARC city, ARC unleashes its new cybernetic soldiers and CNDR robots above them and raining death on them.

Raids are launched against Brasilia cites with the aliens beside them, dropping miasma bombs as them go, preventing Brasilia from properly counterattacking.

The Union declares war on the PAC, unwilling to let them continue their ways. The PAC is caught off guard initially, but starts fighting back quickly.

 **2509:** The Slavic Federation have been making use of laser satellites to attack the ARC troops in recent years. The satellites send high energy bolts down, destroying nearly everything in a single shot. Anything that survives, is killed in the second attack. However, the satellites are slow to maneuver, and each shot takes a full day to charge, add in the time it takes to make them and the ease it is for them to be shot out of the sky, the Federation keeps them close to home for defense.

The site that controls the satellites lays deep in Federation territory, too deep for a large force to make it without being noticed and taken out. It is also too heavily defended for a small strike force to attack.

The ARC plans to hack a satellite near the site and have it crash into the facility. However, the plan fails because of Cynosure, a supercomputer. The ARC AIs aren't creative to overcome this and human minds aren't fast enough. Neural Uploading is developed, allowing human minds to be digitalized and put into a computer network.

These new minds are just what the ARC needed to defeat the Cynosure and hack the satellites. The facility is destroyed shortly after. The plans on how to make the Cynosure are also taken.

With Brasilia having all of its focus on the ground, they fail to notice several creatures in the upper atmosphere over their last few cities. These creatures begin to drop miasma throughout the cities, slowly killing off everyone within them over the next few years. By the time Brasilia figures out what is going on, it is far too late.

The Union uses its levitation technology to maximum effect. Moving its tanks and artillery far faster than the PAC could react to.

Strange phenomena have been reported around the promethei planum for two decades now, but with effort being more focused on making the planet more livable, no one has given it much thought. However, a prospecting team led by Mateus Silva began exploring near the promethei planum, and found the source of these disturbances when they unearthed a subterranean alien ruin. When reported, the team was paid handsomely and told politely to go away.

Franco-Iberia immediately sends its brightest minds, with some guards, to find out what the ruins are.

 **2510:** The scientists have cracked the ruin's computers and translated them, identifying the structure as a former observation and biosciences station, set up by the Protheans. The motives and conclusions of the Prothean observers remained unknown at this time.

More importantly, they learn about element zero, FTL drives, and mass effect field technology. Several starships are found as well.

Reports are sent back to the main branch on earth, but are left vague so that if anyone is listening in (ARC), they won't know what is truly is being said. It is mentioned that they found something that will change the world, and to prepare.

The next decade is spent researching the new technology and planning what to do about Earth.

 **2512:** With miasma covering their cities and the land, Brasilia is killed off to the last person. The Union at this time also complete the construction of the Mind Flower, a more advanced version of the Xenodrome. However, instead of sending small messages to the native lifeforms, the Mind Flower connects the minds of all the lifeforms on the planet. Seeing no difference between any of them, they rename themselves 'Congruous Collective'.

 **2516:** The Union destroys the last of the PAC and their heretic technology, leaving nothing left. They begin the cleaning up process.

Without the satellites network to defend them, the Slavic Federation is exterminated by the ARC with machine efficiency. With full control of the planet, the ARC rename themselves the 'Sovereignty of Pohl'.

Wanting to free their brethren from their torment on earth, plans are made to help them. But first, they need a way home.

 **2520:** Study of the protean archives has revealed much to the Franco-Iberia people, most importantly, shield technology. Using mass effect technology; weapons, armors, and troop transports are quickly planned.

Earth was going to be recovered, and they would be the tools that accomplished it.

After many years, the African Union finally decide to officially change their name to the 'Piety Republic'.

The Collective find progenitor ruins on the moon, and discover how to create exotic matter. Said matter would allow them to create a warp drive and new means to travel the stars that did not exist before. The Collective begins to rapidly build ships to explore the galaxy, pushed forward by the minds of millions.

 **2522:** The plans for earth are finished and the refits to the starships are done. While the protean ships are not fully complete, they don't need to be, they just need to transport their people. A day is set and equipment is being made. In a few years, earth will join them.

 **2525:** Using the new mass effect drives, it takes minutes for protean ships to make it to earth. The new technology and supplies is shared with the main branch along with their plan to unite the earth.

It is released over the internet about the existence of alien life and that humanity needs to be prepared for when they meet them. Over the course of the next few years, every other power on earth joins them, none wanting them to be unprepared for when they meet any aliens.

 **2528:** All of earth is united and given the name of Systems Alliance. Plans are made to repair earth as much as possible over the next decade.

 **2530:** The Sovereignty of Pohl find a way to open a portal to a different dimension they call slipspace, which would allow they to travel FTL. With this new means of travel, they start constructing a fleet with these new drive cores. Study to fully understand slipspace begins, with estimates putting it at least five centuries.

After nearly a decade of waiting, a small group of researchers have developed a theoretical way to find the subspace dimension. This method uses gravitons to find and hopeful enter this dimension.

Six months later, a ship is made with the necessary equipment equipped in orbit. The ship, Hope, is deployed with high hopes. After activating the scanner for the first time, a space-time anomaly is detected not far away, and a short distance outside the planet's gravity well. The group would have cheered, but they haven't proved it yet, so withheld it. Hope changed course to a short distance from the target location and scans again. The scans reveal a subspace entryway. The crew leaps for job and has a party to celebrate finding it after they landed back on Eden.

With the realization that subspace exist, the Republic pours money into studying it and its uses. The subspace dimension is named phase space.

 **2533:** After years of study, a drive core is made to allow ships to enter phase space. Hope enters phase space and arrives at Trippe, the fourth and last planet in the system, in under 30 seconds. Such a trip would normally take weeks using sub light engines.

Hope returns home.

 **2535:** The past two years have been about exploring the network and upgrading hope to better travel it. However, it is learned that the only way to enter or exit the solar system using this method, is through the star. The reason for this is that larger gravitational bodies are needed to form phase lanes over long distances. Smaller planets, like Eden, aren't large enough to make lanes over such distances, only stars are. This is migrated by the fact that ships can cross phase lanes in minutes for inter solar travel and extra solar travel in less than an hour.

Plans are made, and ships are built. The Republic was going to expand, they were going to find home.

 **2544:** While exploring the phase network, an explorer comes across the Sovereignty of Pohl's world. Believing it a different race at first, they send the first contact package all explorers have (alien ruins). As the explorer was turning around to go home, they are contacted by the unknown ships and find out their humans as well. The ship returns home to report what it had found.

A few days later, a proper diplomat arrives and talks begin. The Republic is initially put off by their extensive use of cybernetics, but still continue with the talks, it's not like they rewrote their DNA or anything. Just humans with more metal in them.

During the talks, the Republic talks about its interest in returning home and helping those there. The people of Pohl agree that something must be done for earth and that their own plan to help earth will be ready in about five years. The Republic asks that they wait for them to find earth so they could do it together, they agree.

With the Republic having a few colonies starting up, the people of Pohl decide they should as well, to give them something to do while they wait.

 **2548:** The people of Pohl send a stealth ship to see how earth is doing to see if any changes are needed for their plans. What they find shocks them. Instead of finding a dying people like they thought, they find the Systems Alliance and earth once again beautiful. They hack into the local network to find out what happened, and what they find interests them greatly.

Being completely autonomous, the stealth ship stays in system to gather data, and keep track of their progress. It is switched out every six months for maintenance and refueling.

 **2549:** The Alliance discovers the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. With Earth almost fully repaired, the Alliance began a rapid campaign of expansion, establishing numerous colonies and constructing a large fleet, even though it had yet to encounter another species. Maintaining this expansion policy, the Alliance activated all the mass relays it could find to seek out new resources and possible colonies. (Taken mostly from wiki, better than what I could make.)

 **2555:** The Republic is informed of the Systems Alliance. They put a halt to the search to find a path to earth while they go over the information they have about the Systems Alliance and think about what path they should take.

Many of the Republic cry in outrage that they are using alien tech, while others lose interest in returning home.

 **2557:** Humanity made first contact with another alien species and everything changed. A short war started, before the Citadel Council put a stop to it months after it started and negotiated peace. With the discovery of the Citadel and the greater community, humanity leapt onto the galactic stage.

The Piety Republic nearly jumped in to help the Systems Alliance, but can't because they don't have a path home. They try asking the people of Pohl to help them, but were refused on the grounds that revealing themselves could very well be lead to the end of them.

They explained that the aliens were of unknown size and strength, and that even if they did help, there is no way of knowing if it would do any good. If they revealed themselves now, they could be destroyed along with the Systems Alliance, but if they stayed hidden, they could get revenge later.

It took weeks for the Republic to calm down and see that staying hidden was the best chose, even if they didn't like it. They were happy when the small war ended.

 **2559:** The Sovereignty of Pohl make contact with a collective explorer and begin talks. The Republic is brought in later to meet them, but war nearly breaks out. It was stopped by the Sovereignty of Pohl before it got that far.

 **2560:** A researcher for the Republic's military displays interest in element zero, more specifically, its ability to manipulate gravity. She theorizes that if it is used on their Floatstone engines, they would enhance their effects and allow limited flight capability.

Only problem, it would be refused because of it being alien technology. After thinking it over and talking to some colleagues about it, she believed she had the answer. By simply researching element zero and its effects from scratch, they would be able to use element zero in their technology.

When it was proposed, most were hesitate to allow it, and others said no. After many days of debate, and yelling at the top of their lungs, the project was given the green light so long as they did the actually research and didn't uses alien technology. A space station was built far from human habitation so the research could be conducted safely and there was no chance for element zero exposure.

 **2563:** The Collective takes interest in biotics and its uses. They introduce half a ton of element zero into one xenomass deposit to see its effects. One year later, the deposit had merged with the element zero and is ready for use. Research is poured into developing biotics.

 **2564:** The Sovereignty of Pohl take note of what the others are doing, and decide to see if element zero can be of use. With a little bit of looking around, they see that element zero can be used to lighten and accelerate projectiles to unheard of speeds. They quickly adept this into their military.

 **2576:** The Skyllian Blitz occurs.

 **2578:** The battle of Torfan takes place.

 **2580:** Seeing the vast genetic potential of the many races in citadel and terminus space, the collective sends a ship to collect it. Arriving on omega, the group seeks out its leader, Aria, and introduce themselves. They ask that they be allowed to do business on omega, Aria agrees so long as they follow her one rule 'Don't Fuck with Aria'. They agree.

The group thinks over how best to go about their task because simply taking the blood they want would easily lead to problems. As they were thinking, they find one urdnot wrex and a plan was formed. They struck a deal with him. In return for 2 liters of asari, drell, elcor, salarian, turian, volus, vorcha, krogan, and thresher maw blood, the collective would give him the cure for the genophage. They do ask that he gather the blood of strong and healthy individuals.

After an hour of working over the details, the deal was set. Wrex gave his blood for the krogan part of the deal and was given the means with which to contact them when he has finished. Blood that is not part of the deal that he collects will earn him bonus rewards depending on what it is. Wrex was given a timeline of five years to complete the deal, or they would look for other means to get what they want. Shortly after, the Collective left omega.

 **2583:** With the attack on Eden Prime and the likely hood of a war that the Alliance can't win, the Piety Republic gets the Sovereignty of Pohl to agree that they need to return home and help the Alliance. The Collective wish them luck.

Contact.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Codex:**

 **Piety Republic:**

 **Bio: The Piety Republic was formed in the year 2520. They seek to keep humans as they are and improve on what makes them great. They are unwilling to use alien technology for any reason, believing humans should make their own path and their own technology. Because they will only use their own tech, they have to research and develop it, often times hitting dead ends, and taking far longer times to make it than others. While some might see this as a disadvantage, it is also an advantage as well. Because they only use their own technology, they know its capabilities far more than others who just reverse engineer tech. Another advantage is the dead ends. When researching new technology, often times you find the path you were taking doesn't help you solve your problem, but solves a different problem all together. Often times these dead ends lead to new technology that can better their people. If you just reverse engineer all your tech, you will never find these other paths.**

 **Military Doctrine: The Republic prefer to fight at a distance and kill off their targets before they can get in close. They will avoid direct combat if possible, but they are prepared for if it does happen. They also make a large use of levitation vehicle, so terrain isn't a problem.**

 **FTL Drive: The Piety Republic make use of the phase drive. The phase drive allows their ships to cover vast distances in a short amount of time using phase lines. Phase lines are naturally formed paths** **between planets and stars. The current drive cores allows ships to travel at a rate of 120 light years in a standard day. This speed puts it as the fastest drive core by all known societies, however, it is severely limited on where it can go.**

 **Sovereignty of Pohl:**

 **Bio: The Sovereignty of Pohl was formed in the year 2516. They focus on improving technology and improving themselves with cybernetics and augmentation.** **They make use of sophisticated AI, autonomous and semi-autonomous robotic systems, and in general go the way of bionics, augmentation and merging human and machine. They prefer to always know what they are dealing with at all times, and makes extensive use of stealth ships and a spy network to gather said intelligence.**

 **Military Doctrine: The Sovereignty of Pohl prefer to group together units for various formations and different strategies. They are equally good at close and far ranged combat, but are not master of them. They change their style of combat to suit their needs at any given moment.**

 **FTL Drive: The Sovereignty of Pohl use the Slip space drive. The engine makes ruptures by using high-power cyclic particle accelerators to generate microscopic black holes. This allows them to open holes between real space and slip space. The current drive core allows them to travel at 20 light years** **in a standard day. This drive core, unlike the others, requires numerous calculations to preform and operate at all time while in use, almost guaranteeing the need for an AI.**

 **Congruous Collective:**

 **Bio: The Congruous Collective was formed in the year 2512.** **They use biology, genetics and nanotechnology exclusively to the end of altering the human body's biochemistry and physiology in order to adapt it for life on their planets. They also genetically engineer new cross-planetary species. They are society that believes in the good of the whole and working with others.**

 **Military Doctrine: The Congruous Collective prefer combat up close and personal, therefor, their troops and vehicles are made to be quick. However, while they are powerful on their own, in miasma they get even stronger.**

 **FTL Drive: The Congruous Collective use the warp drive. The warp drive forms a subspace bubble that envelops the starship, then it would contract space in front of it and expand space behind it, resulting in an effective FTL travel. The current drive allows a speed of 15 light years in a standard day.** **This drive core, unlike the others, requires exotic matter to work.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to my new story. It... it is a hard one I tell yea. I had to keep googling stuff all the time while making this chapter. Man was this hard. My brain hurts. Can brains feel pain, because mine does.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to tell you all a few things. First, my update schedule will be crazy. At this time, chapters could be posted at any time, next week, or next month. I don't know.**

 **Second, my brain hurts.**

 **Third, A lot of tech will be added to each fraction based on who they.**

 **Fourth... did I have something for here... oh yea! Shields. If you look up 'civilization beyond earth battlesuit' in google and click 'Battlesuit (CivBE) - Civilization Wiki' (should be the first one). It says that "Tier2 Battlesuits have a force field"... I did not know this.**

 **Adding in force fields into purity tech... Check.**

 **Harmony has biotic barriers so that's that. But supremacy doesn't. Well I'll give them something, maybe energy shields... maybe.**

 **Well that is all for here, see you all next time. I need a nap.**


	2. Double Contact

**Five: Hello everyone, welcome back to 'The Four Elements'. My name is five and I would like to say thank you all for coming back to read this story. And here is six.**

 **Six: What are you doing?**

 **Five: Starting? Problem?**

 **Six: ... ... Yes. This is my story.**

 **Five: You want to the bathroom, so I started for you.**

 **Six: ?! I was gone for two minutes.**

 **Five: And that was long enough for me to start. And we're out of time.**

 **Six: Wait no...**

 **ultimate idiot: Hope that means you like it.**

 **Alucard Bellsing: Yes, yes I did. I will continue. Ah, how will Cerberus react?**

 **Well, when they found out what these three factions of humanity can do, they will make sure EVERYONE knows it, more or less. They will make it known that humanity is better off without aliens. Plus, they will try to get it for themselves. They will also be more active. What do you think?**

 **Five: Bit rude much.**

 **Six: Shut up!**

 **EchoSentient: Talked to you about this. Mostly just changing or ignoring NATO.**

 **MaximusMinimus: Will they go full synthetic? Well, they kind of did already. Uploaded technology. But like the geth mobile platforms. I believe the angel is just that. I get what you are saying though. And more or less yes. However, they still need their organic counterparts to increase their numbers.**

 **Dragonaut344Doomed:** **Sid Meiers starships isn't the best game to go to for what their weapons would be in space. I will be using the information from Beyond earth instead. Although, the ships would look like they do in starships.**

 **Purity** ( **Piety Republic) use lasers. Harmony (Congruous Collective) use miasma. Supremacy (Sovereignty of Pohl) I think uses particle accelerators?, or something like the council races. Firing solid munitions. Not fully sure at this time. If someone knows, please tell me?**

 **For shields. All is explained at the bottom.**

 **Guest: You said to call you 'brutal demon', so that is who you are now. Your idea for the shield was great. I was just thinking of using a normal energy shields, but I like yours more. More is explained at the bottom.**

 **You also said that massive amounts of text was missing. I don't know what you mean, could you be clear. Can you say which parts? I looked and read over the chapter and saw no such thing. It could be me, but I don't know.**

 **EragonDragneel: I thank you with my heart... can I keep my heart though, kind of need it to live.**

 **Norlan4u: I like your stuff. Your shield idea, explained at the bottom, and for the Memory metals... yes. That will be added in, but I think I will put it as something they are developing right now. So it will come into play later.**

 **Thank you all for coming, and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Earth - 3:49 A.M. June 16 - Two weeks after the Eden Prime Attack**

Colyn Allwood was admiral for the fourth fleet and is tasked with defending earth. Given that the only real way to get to sol was through Arcturus and the fleets stationed there, the chances of anyone making it to earth was next to zero, making his job quite easy. However, that didn't mean he could slack off. Just because the chances were near zero, doesn't mean they're zero. Someone could take the long way around, even though that wasn't practical in any way. There for, he had to remain at least partly alert. There is also the chance that something could happen inside the sol system, like unknown energy signatures appearing about 5 thousand kilometers to the port of the fleet.

He blinked. He blinked again. Didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. One moment he's getting a standard report of nothing happening, and the next the sensors flare up with high amounts of hawking radiation appearing out of nowhere.

"Wha..."

Before he could ask what the hell was going on, black circular disks appeared where the reading were coming from and ships came out of the disks. "Sir, three contacts have appeared on the port side. All cruiser class."

Without even knowing what is going on, he hardened his features and said "All ships target the three..."

A short distance away from the new contacts, space seemed to pull into itself and then pushed out three new ships.

"Sir, three more contacts have appeared a thousand kilometers to the left of the first group. All cruiser class." The same one as before said.

The admiral nearly swore. It wasn't that he didn't believe they couldn't handle it, the unknowns only had six cruisers with him having twice the number of cruisers and nearly forty frigates plus two dreadnoughts. It was more along the lines of THEY WERE INSIDE THE SOL SYSTEM.

There was no telling what they would do, but one thing was certain, he had to stop them. "Have the ships spilt into two groups, group one will target the first group of ships with the second..."

The same guy for the third time says "Sir! We are receiving a transmission from the unknowns. They are using standard alliance configuration, audio and visual."

The admiral was really getting irritated at being interrupted, but let it go. He had more important things to worry about. "Connect them to the main screen. Let's see who these people are and what they want?" Right after he finished, a thought hit him 'standard alliance configuration'. 'How in the hell do they know standard alliance configuration when we just meet? Something is going on here, and I intent to find out.' With that he stared at the main screen waiting for them to appear.

And when they did he was ready to tell them to explain who they were and how they knew the standard alliance configuration. But stopped with his mouth open. There, in front of him were two humans. The one on the left had cybernetic enhancements of some kind, but still human. The one with cybernetics had black hair and pale blue eyes. The cybernetics that he had was a red robotic eye, and several red lines on his face. He was wearing a dull grey uniform, with two metals on his chest.

The one on the right was a normal looking human with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform with one metal over his heart and a white circular mark on the other side of his chest. Inside the circle was a blue old style triangle shield with a white cross in the middle.

It was the same human with the cybernetics the spoke first "Greetings admiral. My name is Seth Follen of the Sovereignty of Pohl and my compatriot here is called..." Only to be interrupted by said individual.

"I can speak for myself thank you very much." Casting a small glare at Seth before looking ahead. Putting a hand to his chest and saying proudly "My name is Ean Morley of the Piety Republic."

Getting over his shock Colyn responded "I'm Colyn Allwood, admiral for the fourth fleet and the Systems Alliance. I know many things, but I don't know either of you. Who the hell are you people?" He stared directly at them, demanding an answer.

Ean opened his mouth to speak but Seth beat him to it "We are descendants from the Seeding. I can see on your face that you are confused. Not surprising, it was a long time ago. Here, let me explain briefly. Back when earth was reaching the infection point over a hundred years ago, each of the eight strongest powers at the time created a ship and sent them to a new world in the hopes of surviving. We are descendants from those people." Blowing his head slightly.

The admiral couldn't deny his claim just yet, even if he wanted to. He vaguely remembers from history class in middle school talking about something like this, but he couldn't remember the details. He turns to his side and says "Officer Smith and Officer Dowty."

"Yes sir." The both reply at the same, saluting.

"I want you two to check our history. If he's right, you should find what he's talking about." He turned to the two on screen. "You said you are descendants from the eight powers at the time. If you would be kind enough to tell us who, it would be a big help." The both nodded and replied American Reclamation Corporation from Seth and African Union from Ean. With the information the two officers began looking for the needed information. "While we wait for my officers to find the information, why don't you share a bit about as you seem to know a bit about us?" He said with a knowing smile. He still hadn't forgotten about them knowing standard alliance configuration. If what they said was true, then they have most likely have been spying on the alliance. Something he didn't like.

Ean spoke next "I will start." Bowing lightly. "As I said before, I am a representative from the Piety Republic. I greet you in the name of her Majesty Clair." Bowing again. "The Piety Republic was formed in the year 2520 on March 16. We formed shortly after riding our world of the heretics." Gaining a hateful expression. Moments later, a neutral expression. "Afterwards, we began expanding to new areas for our people to grow. During this expansion, we looked for a way home, however, it wasn't until recently that we found it. We found out a short while ago that one of your worlds was attacked by the geth so decided it was time to make contact with you."

The information was both vague and helpful. Vague, because there was no details, like who the heretic were. And helpful, because they now know how old they are. However, while there was some information, there wasn't a lot.

Seth went next. "I am a representative of the Sovereignty of Pohl. The Sovereignty of Pohl was formed on November 2, 2516 shortly after the resource war ended. Much like the Republic, we expanded afterwards, founding new worlds. Some time ago, we sent a stealth ship to check up on how earth was doing. Through it, we learned of the galactic community and of the other races. It is also how we learned of the resent geth attack on one of your colonies. It was decided that the time to return home was now."

Again, vague and helpful. He would like more information on them, but couldn't ask farther without hurting future talks. He was lucky however, as the two officers from before spoke up "Sir, we have been able to find the information they spoke of. In the year 2412, the earth was reaching what is called the 'inflection point'. The inflection point is when there is not enough resources on earth to send people into space, and then shortly after, the collapse of the world economy. The eight strongest powers at the time each built a ship and sent them into space. The eight powers are American Reclamation Corporation (ARC), Pan-Asian Cooperative (PAC), African Union (AU), Kavithan Protectorate, Brasilia, Franco-Iberia, Polystralia, and Slavic Federation. It should be noted sir that Franco-Iberia landed on mars and eventually became the Systems Alliance." The admiral nodded his thanks at that. "At this it is unknown what happened to the other seven spacecraft that were launched, however, they are believed to be lost or destroyed. Well, maybe not all of them anymore."

The admiral nodded his thanks. The information was helpful, much more then what they said. "Your story does check out. So, what is it you want?" He then remembered them answering it was because of the geth. "Oh right, the geth." While he didn't think they would be of much help, he wasn't going to say no. Based on what they said, they no doubt had some ships, and some ground forces. How much, he couldn't say, but any help would be nice. He began to think over his next actions. Talks needed to continue, that much was certain. However, he wasn't the man to do it. The diplomats at Arcturus Station would be the best choice. "I'll need to inform Arcturus Station and the parliament of the new situation. After they have been properly informed of everything, the talks can continue there." With a forced smile on his face. He may as well, be nice to them. It may help the talks go by better.

"We would prefer it if the talks could continue here." Replied Ean.

Colyn's face fell part way, and his face said, 'WTF'. He didn't really know how to respond to that. He composed himself as best he could and said "I will have to ask that the talks continue at Arcturus Station. It is where such talks happen."

Seth spoke next, "I have to agree with Ean. I have never seen earth before, and would like to continue to gaze at it more. I am sure it wouldn't be much of a problem if the talks happened here." His gaze was slightly off to the side. Likely looking out of a window.

Expect, supremacy ships didn't have windows, but Colyn didn't need to know that. Colyn grumbled at the news. He didn't have the authority to authorize where the talks would take place. Only the parliament could. 'Sign'. He really didn't care where the talks took place really. 'I'll just send their request up. If it's approved, good for them. If not, I'll get them to go.' "I'll inform them of your request, but I must ask that your ships move outside the area, about 12 clicks to your port side." They nodded to the request before cutting the connection.

As the ships moved away, Colyn began compiling a message to be sent to Arcturus Station. He added all the sensor and images of the unknowns to it. He really wanted to get this over with and get back to what he knows.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

A few hours later while the alliance parliament talked over the information about the Sovereignty of Pohl and the Piety Republic, and discussed what to do. Another similar talk was taking place on the citadel.

Tevos spoke "Tell me Valern, what is it you needed to speak with us about?" Being soft and gentle when she spoke. Mostly for Sparatus sake. He had a mild headache.

Sparatus was feeling irritable, having to deal with Saren going rogue and all. He's had to go over numerous reports the past two weeks, and hasn't been getting as much sleep. The reports are background checks and investigations into each turian spectre. After Saren went rogue, well, everyone wanted to make sure the others wouldn't either. The other spectres were being looked into as well, but they weren't urgent, and so was being done as fast. "I'm tired and have other matters that need to be attended too, Valern. What could possibly be urgent enough to drag me away from my work?"

Valern tapped each of his fingers together one after the other in a wave like pattern. It was somewhat menacing. "It has been... found out that the humans have made a first contact with two different species."

Both Sparatus and Tevos blinked. "Wha..." Was Sparatus's reply. He brain wasn't working fully at this time.

Tevos, on the other hand, was only fazed for a few moments. "What do you mean they have made contact with two different species? That's ridiculous. If they did, they will inform us of it, as is our treaty."

"Never said they weren't. They did just make contact a few short hours ago." Sparatus, finally getting his brain to work properly, and Tevos face faulted.

"If this is true, then let's just contact the alliance so proper contact can be made, and they brought into the fold of the citadel council." Tevos said righting herself.

They got up to call Udina but stop right after Sparatus did.

"Something wrong?" Tevos inquired.

Sparatus realizing something said "Hey, how did you know they made contact..." He blinked and spoke softly. "Dam STG."

Valern smiled before leaving, with the others following right after.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Captain Prianaly was doing her normal patrol route near the border of council space. Shocking I know, asari doing a patrol route is nearly unheard of. But she was, and proud of it too. She was good at her job too. She commanded her cruiser ' _Flowing Water_ ' plus two others and 14 frigates with both grace and power. She is... was the' most respected asari naval commander. She had an incident a few years back that nearly ended her career, and has been working her way back up ever since.

Right now her patrol fleet was traveling through the Aural system. A far, out of the way system that only pirates visit any more, well, and some patrol ships every six or so months too. But not much else.

Until now that is.

"Mam." The sensor officer spoke urgently.

Prianaly replied with a deeper voice than normal asari "Yes, what is it?" She was bored and wanted something to do.

"I am receiving unknown IFFs in the system mam. Three of them. I think their pirates." Slightly fearful. This would be her first live battle.

"Dam pirates are setting up a base again." She whispered to herself. Raising her voice she spoke "All right ladies, pirates have been spotted. I want targets locked on and all sensors checking the area. They may have some friends hiding nearby. Don't want to get ambushed."

Everyone got to work preparing for battle. No one wanted to be caught off guard by something that could have been avoided. The fleet moved into formation before heading towards them.

"Lin, how long until we are in range, and what kind of ships are we dealing with." Inquired Prianaly.

"Target in range in a few minutes mam and seem to be around 5 - 6 hundred meters, likely cruisers, or possibly transports."

Prianaly blinked. "Around 5 - 6 hundred meters? Why is it so vague? Surely our sensors aren't damaged." While not the latest sensors, the current model should be more than capable of saying their exact size.

"Sorry mam. The sensors are going a little haywire trying to get the reading right. Something on those ships must be the cause."

"Possibly some new porotype jammer they're working on. Can you fix it?" Asked Prianaly. She knew they couldn't, but they could still try.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Whatever it is, I can't get the sensors to work properly. However, the sensors are only down about 20%. They must still working out some problems with it."

She nodded "Alright. Keep a lock on at all times as best you can, and tell me if anything happens. They should be taking notice of us soon." Prianaly ordered.

And they did moments later, however, "Mam, one of the ships are headed towards us."

"About time one of... wait. Do you say one of them?" Asked Prianaly. She was confused, and rightly so. There were three ships, either the pirates fought to the death as one, or tried to get as many of their people out with as much as they could before leaving. At least, that's how it should happen. Guess the pirates aren't working together, or something else.

"If they want to fight us with one ship, then so be it. We'll take it out and..." Only for the communication officer to interrupt.

"Mam, we're receiving a call from the ship."

"Oh, are they going to beg for their lives. Put them on the monitor, we have a few moments to kill." Pirates rarely called during moments like this, mostly to ask for surrender. However, she been having a nagging feeling ever sense they entered the system. That same feeling has helped her time and again, so she learned to trust it. And it's been saying that something is wrong.

What appeared on screen, she didn't quite understand. First, the being was clearly a male human, but different. The human had three green lines on his right cheek, like a scar, but they seemed more natural. He was also wearing strange green tinted clothes, but that can easily be appointed to the fact that she isn't all that familiar with human style of clothing. He also, felt different than the humans she's met before. "Who are...?"

Giving a small bow as he spoke "I am Travon Kendrix of the Congruous Collective. To who are I speaking?" Replied the mysterious man.

"My name is Prianaly of the Asari Republics. I don't believe I'm familiar with or ever heard of the Congruous Collective? Who are you exactly?" She inquired.

"I would be surprised if you did know us. We split from humanity before the systems alliance was created. As it stands, we have never made actually contact with the alliance or anyone from council space for that matter." This was both surprised and confused Prianaly. Why had they never made contact with anyone if they know of them? "Now I have a question for you. Why are you here?" The question was firm, and to the point.

"This system is on my patrol route." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You seem to know a lot about us and, like you said, have never made actually contact with anyone. So how do you know so much?"

He gained a small smirk "The extranet is very open to connect to. You may want to fix that."

Prianaly was exasperated. She didn't think of that. Such a simple way was used, and they got untold amounts of information about council space. A lot of information could be found there, but not everything. That is at least something that's good about this. Petrol routes and anything that deals with the military is almost all classified. She straighten herself out before speaking "How long have you known about us?" That was the kicker. The longer they have known, the worse.

"Long enough." The smirk was gone, but his hands have moved behind his back.

"If you have known about the galactic community for..." waving her hand in his general direction "... as long as you say, then why have you never done so?"

He actually took the time to think over that question. His head tilted to his left and down a little. He took a moment before looking at her again and saying, "It not my place to say who we should and shouldn't have contact with. But, I can guess that you don't have anything to really offer us. We don't have any real need to contact you. But, that's my guess."

Now she was shocked. How could she not? "What do you mean we don't have anything to offer? The asari, and by extension the galactic community, bring peace and unity to all races. We are also the most advanced society in existence, plus trade and military protection for all who join. What reason could you have for not joining?" She was exasperated. No one refused to join. Sure they might be skeptical and hesitant about it, but would eventually join. There was nothing but positives for doing so. A small part of her mind remembered the terminus system, but mostly forgot about it. She calmed herself down, no need to get mad over it.

Travon opened his mouth to speak but before he could the sensor officer spoke "Mam, the _River Flow_ and _Naiver_ are preparing to fire, should I tell them to stop?"

Prianaly got so caught up in what was going on, that she forgot about everyone else in the fleet. "If you could excuse me for one moment, I have to update the rest of the fleet with the new situation." She had a forced smile on her face and was exasperated. They were not going to cause an incident.

He nodded before cutting the connection on his end. After he did so, she slumped into her seat. Everything was happening a little too fast for her sake and was giving her a light headache. The sensor officer, Lily she vaguely remembered, spoke up "Mam, do you want me to hail the _River Flow_ and _Naiver_?" She nodded in response, but didn't move otherwise. Lily immediately call the two ships and put them on the main screen.

Right before they appeared, Prianaly straighten herself out. On the left appeared a dark blue colored asari with the standard blue and orange form fitting suit. The suit showed off her curves quite nicely. The only other thing of note about her was the three jagged horizontal lines across her forehead. Her name is Hily Aveava, captain of the _River Flow_. She also had a bit of a temper and can be irritated easily.

On the right appeared a lighter blue skinned asari wearing the same blue and orange form fitting suit. Her name is Veifna Iedri, captain of the _Naiver_. She had an orange tinted x face mark covering her face. Another thing of note was the stab wound under her left eye and back a bit. The scar also extents to inside her mouth. She is also missing a tooth on her lower jaw. The attack had scared her mentally for the past several decades. She has been quite reserved and overly cautious ever since.

Hily spoke up first "What is it you...?" she never got to finish.

Prianaly was definitely angry, if the fact that her face was turning light purple didn't tell you. "Power down all weapons immediately, they're not pirates." Slamming her arms into her armrests to help get her point across.

Both of them flinched. Veifna was able to get her bearings momentarily and said "What do you mean they're not pirates? Who else could they be? Where're too far from any other colony and the trade routes. No one would set up here." She bought up good points. No one would make a colony here. The initial startup costs would be monumental, plus with it being so far, pirate attacks would be much higher than in other places. One would need a moderately to large sized fleet to protect it. No one would move to such a colony even if someone did build one and expenses would be high.

"Because I talked to them. They're colonist from the... well, they're not from the system alliance, but colonist from a long time ago. They've never had contact with anyone from council space before." She could see they're weren't convinced. She wouldn't. They were most likely thinking she was either going insane, or influenced by them.

"Are you ok Prianaly? They seem like pirates to me." Veifna spoke with Hily nodding. She had to think of something that would get them to listen. Think Prianaly, think. She quickly looked around while she was thinking.

While looking around, her eyes landed on the sensor readings of the new ships, and spotted something that may help. While not even thinking about it, she blurted out "If they're pirates, why do they have eezo readings of a frigate size vessel?" Both Veifna and Hily looked to their own sensor readings to find the same thing.

It took a moment, but Prianaly understood what she just said. Looking back at the readings, they were as she said, frigate sized readings for a cruiser sized vessel. The fuck? Were they cutting costs when they built their ships or something? The shields on the shield would be under strength and its movability and speed would be shot to hell. If she had any doubt in her mind that they were pirates, they're gone now. No pirate would ever build or use a ship like this.

"What kind of ships are those?" inquired Hily. Not only was she confused, they all were.

Doesn't matter. She could use this. Prianaly spoke up "See, pirates wouldn't build such horrible ships. They're just lost colonists and don't really understand mass effect technology. Now power down your weapons." She was a little more forceful on her last statement.

"Alright, alright Prianaly, we believe you. Calm down." Veifna trying to placate her. Her hands are tilted forward in front of her and moving up and down.

She visible calmed down "Thank you. We aren't turians, we're asari. We think situations over and find peaceful solutions whenever possible." She rubbed her forehead with her left hand to help relieve some of the pain.

What Hily said next stopped her. "I want in." It was a statement more than a question.

Prianaly moved her hand down some so she could see in-between her fingers and spoke a single word. "Why?" Said word spoke volumes. The burning stare also helped.

She crossed her arms and said "I want to know what is going on and I ain't waiting until after." She stared back as well.

The staring contest continued for nearly a minute with Veifna shifting her eyes between the two. I have a compromise." Their eyes were somehow looking at each other, and Veifna at the same time. "Why doesn't Prianaly just mute us and shrink our screens down while she talks to them so we don't interrupt but we can still listen in?"

Hily was the first to speak "I can agree to that." She lifted her stare and rested her arms back down.

"Fine, but don't do anything else." They nodded before their screens were reduced in size and muted.

She sent a connection request right after, hoping they didn't think anything wrong with the interruption. She did not want a diplomatic incident.

The request was accepted after 20 seconds of waiting.

What appeared on screen surprised her. She expected to see Travon again, but instead someone else appeared. It was a human female this time. She was wearing a green tinted suit with whitest circles near the neck area. The clothes seemed to have two or three layers with what she could see. Her clothing also looked like it may also be some form of plating, but she wasn't sure. She also had a pearl neckless on. Like Travon, she had green facial marking, except one on each check going down instead of three on her forehead.

"Hello, I'm Regent Tizia Hurford. It's a pleasure to meet you." Giving a small bow and a light smile. "I am the one in charge of this world if you were wondering. I have been informed and updated on the conversation you had with Travon, so we can continue from there."

Prianaly nodded in respond "Thank you." Somewhat hesitantly. "I was talking to Travon about why you don't want to join the citadel and all its races. If you could explain why, I would be grateful." Putting her hands together in a pleading gesture. She was thankful when Tizia nodded.

"There are many reasons why we choose not to join, both major and minor reasons. Let us start with the minor reasons shall we?" When Prianaly nodded she continued. "A concern of our people is the military protection the citadel would provide for us. There are numerous times when this protection has failed. I can name several times when aid from pirate attacks came too late to help. Both in and out of the attican traverse. How can you provide your protection, when you fail to protect your own worlds?" There was an air of tension. As if Prianaly said even one word wrong, could negatively impact the negotiations.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts on the matter. What Tizia said wasn't all that wrong, pirates have always been a problem except for the core worlds and the citadel. But, there wasn't much that could be done unless full scale war was declared. As the asari wanted to avoid war whenever possible, they elected to keep things as is. If they did go to war, there was guarantee that they wouldn't collapse in on themselves afterwards.

She took a deep breath before speaking "You're right in saying that our military has not been able to protect our people. I, myself, sometimes question it. However, our forces are only so large and only so powerful. If we tried to give ships to every world to protect them, we simple wouldn't have enough. There would be gaps, gaps pirates could exploit. Then, the pirates would have all they need to destroy our way of life. Now, I'm not saying keeping things as is, is the best, but if the alternative is the destruction of my people, I don't even need to think about it. Certainly help could arrive faster, but we can't everywhere at once and we don't always know."

"Brave words." Prianaly didn't expect to hear that. "Many would deny these claims, some would redirect, but you didn't. You clearly provided what is happening, and why they are as they are. Thank you." Giving a small bow.

Prianaly wasn't sure what to make of the situation. She wasn't a politician, she was a naval captain. While she believes in what she said, she didn't fully know if it was true, only mostly. "Your welcome."

The conversation continued as such. Tizia would present her people's concerns, such as the batarian still having slavery even though it is illegal. Prianaly would answer these concerns as best she could while picking her words as she spoke. This went on for the next ten minutes until all the minor concerns were answered, mostly. After that, they moved onto the major concerns.

"The next concern is a major one. According to article 112.5 of the citadel convictions state that genetic modification my only be used for medical purposes and even then it is regulated. 10% of my DNA has been changed from the base genome, which is against your law. It also strictly states that new sapient life cannot be created, but my people have done so several times. My people are unwilling to change this about ourselves, and it is one of the main reason why we cannot join the citadel."

They stared at each other for several moments. Tizia was waiting for Prianaly to speak, so kept her mouth shut for the time being. Prianaly was shocked. She expected many things, such as the size of their navy, but not this. This was completely unexpected. And it showed.

Veifna and Hily (who Prianaly forgot about and Tizia couldn't see) were surprised as well. They started to talk to one another about what they heard and everything else. They didn't like it. Before long they decided on their course of action. They sent messages to the rest of the fleet about what they found out, and most agreed with them, others didn't.

It was at this time that Prianaly finally had her answer, mostly, but was interrupted by her communication officer speaking both fast, scared, and with a higher voice than normal "Mam, Veifna and Hily are planning to attack the humans and have got most of the fleet to agree with them."

Prianaly stopped for a moment before she screamed "THEY ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?" She stared at Tizia for a few moments to really think over what she heard. She could see in the upper left corner that they weren't there anymore. Looking over at the officer and speaking "Opening a comm. channel with them immediately. I gave them orders not to do anything."

The officer tried for a moment before turning to face Prianaly with worry written on her face and said "Their blocking all communications mam, I can't get through."

"Mam, both of their ships and ten frigates are pulling ahead. What are your orders?" Prianaly heard off to the side.

"It would seem not everyone among you can accept our ways. To battle it is." Tizia said before cutting the connection.

Prianaly looked to where Tizia just was. She was both confused, and scared. Confused because she didn't know why this was happing and scared because of what was going to happen. Thinking quickly, she contacted the last four frigates and left the system, heading for the closet colony. She would help, but there was nothing she could do, they had more ships then her. If she could get to a colony quick enough, she may be able to get help in time. But it would take a week to a month for help arrived. She prayed for their safety.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Codex:**

 **Shields:**

 **Kinetic barriers: Kinetic barriers, colloquially called "shields", provide protection against most mass accelerator weapons. Whether on a starship or a soldier's suit of armor, the basic principle remains the same.**

 **Kinetic barriers are repulsive mass effect fields projected from tiny emitters. These shields safely deflect small objects traveling at rapid velocities. This affords protection from bullets and other dangerous projectiles, but still allows the user to sit down without knocking away their chair.**

 **Kinetic barriers are the most common type of shielding found and used. It is the easiest and cheapest to make, but is also the weakest.**

 **However, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, radiation, or energy based attacks.**

 **This type of shielding is used by almost everyone expect a select few groups.**

 **Biotic Barriers:** **Biotic Barriers use mass effect fields to protect a user from damage similar to that of a kinetic barrier, but with some unique characteristics.**

 **Biotic Barriers are stronger than traditional** **kinetic barriers, and can help protect temperature, toxins, radiation, or energy based attacks. But, it is not perfect. Energy based attacks will only be weakened, but not stopped. Temperature and radiation will be weaken far more than energy based attacks and will only partially get through.**

 **Biotic Barriers are the fastest known recharging shields, capable of going from nearly broken to full strength in seconds.**

 **Biotics were the only known ones to use this type of defense until the Congruous Collective showed they used it for their starships and vehicles as well.**

 **Force Fields: Force fields (a.k.a. "energy shields") are energy-based shields.**

 **Force fields provide protection from projectiles, energy-based weapons and electronic surveillance. Upon impact of external objects, the effect varies. Against personal force fields, bullets simply bounce off and fall. Explosive weaponry such as missiles against ships is more spectacular however, the absorbed energy creating a corona effect. The only sign of a force field deactivating is a slight ripple through the air around it. (Taken from starcraft.)**

 **While force fields are the strongest known shields, they are energy hungry and must be lowered on ships to attack.**

 **The Piety Republic are the only known users of this type of shield.**

 **Plasma Shields: Plasma Shields, or plasma envelope, is a cloud of plasma enveloping the ship, vehicle, or individual at a short distance kept there by magnetic forces.**

 **Whenever a starship fires, a small section of the shielding must drop allowing the weapon to fire. Otherwise, the energy released would detonate on the inside of the shields, damaging the ship. Unlike Force Fields, Plasma Shields are not energy hungry, but do need a short time before they can be used. When turned on, plasma needs to leave the ship in select locations and shaped by magnetic forces. This gives it the longest time before it can be used by all known shield types. This process takes nearly 20 seconds.**

 **Because of the nature of this shield type, even if one section of the shield fails, the rest will still be up. Its strength is comparable to the Biotic Barrier.**

 **The Sovereignty of Pohl are the only known users of this type of shield.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Both Norlan4u and brutal demon came up ideas for shields, but for brutal demon your shield idea was already taken by the Force fields mostly, sorry.**

 **For Norlan4u, your shield idea really reminds me of the halo covenant plasma shield, by a lot.**

 **Man that was long. Sorry I have been gone so long, just had trouble writing this out, and problems in real life.**

 **Next time we see what happens between the asari fleet, and the Collective world. Plus, we can't forget about the Sovereignty of Pohl and the Piety Republic. We will find out how the alliance reacts to them and the council as well.**

 **The codex for next time will be about the armor used by everyone. And yes Norlan4u, your armor idea you have for the Sovereignty of Pohl will be there. It's too good not to.**


	3. Note

**Hello everyone this is a note.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a few months, but life happened. School has been causing me problem after problem, so I haven't had much time to work on my stories. Now, some people have asked about updates. No matter what I say, update times can change, not every time, but they can change. Another reason I haven't updated is because I'm trying to make my own animated video. No idea how long that will take, but I'm making slow progress, hopefully no more than two more months, but I don't know.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, this is the order I update in.**

 **Zoid Nation**

 **We need a Miracle**

 **The Hidden People**

 **The Four Elements**

 **A New Path**

 **A Better Humanity**

 **I also have some plans for more stories that I plan to put out sometime this year. Not sure which ones or how many. I have quite a few stories out already, and I'm going to be putting out even more, I'm so smart. Why do I do this to myself?**

 **Everything is starting to level out some, but more problems may appear and slow me down. During the limited free time that I have for it, I am still working on my stories. I should have the next chapter for Zoid Nation done by the end of February, and after that, it will hopefully be smooth sailing. I make no promises tho.**


End file.
